Time to say goodbye
by Sarah-JA
Summary: Le titre parlera de lui même, je vous laisse découvrir ça ! Des bisous. Jane Addict


Bien le bonsoooir ! Je vous poste maintenant et ici même, un OS intitulé "Time to say goodbye" (peut-être un poil court mais...rah, soyez indulgentes!) Je pense que le titre parle de lui même. Bonne lecture & soyez franc(he)s !

* * *

**TIME TO SAY GOODBYE**

Lisbon se regarda une dernière fois dans son miroir. Elle s'admira de haut en bas. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noire courte et avait relevé ses cheveux dans un chignon.

Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme un autre, aujourd'hui elle devrait dire au revoir à son ami le plus cher. Elle soupira et prit la direction de son SUV. Elle se positionna au volant et regarda la place passagère vide, autrefois elle était occupée par ce même ami, mais ce ne serais plus jamais le cas.

Elle prit la direction du lieu de rendez vous qu'elle avait donné à ses agents. Elle arriva à destination, une grande arche se dressée devant elle, elle se trouvait devant l'entrée du cimetière de Sacramento.

Ses 3 agents arrivèrent, puis sans un mot ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit de la cérémonie.

Lisbon laissa son regard analyser la foule, tous ces gens qui l'avait traité comme un charlatan au départ, mais qui au final, l'avait remercié de les avoir aidé.

Elle reporta son regard sur le cercueil qui se tenait devant, ce cercueil dans lequel reposait désormais son consultant et ami, Patrick Jane.

Elle se remémora les origines de cette situation. Une affaire de John le rouge, encore et toujours lui. Sauf que cette fois ci, Jane avait laisser sa vengeance obscurcir sa raison et il avait foncé tête baissée et maintenant, il était mort, abattu par John le Rouge lui-même qui s'était enfuis bien avant que le CBI n'intervienne.

Elle avait sentit son cœur cessé de battre, son dernier souffle s'éteindre dans un _« Merci Teresa »_. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix du prêtre.

Prêtre : _« Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour honorer la mémoire de celui qui fut un père, un mari et un ami. »_

La voix du prêtre se mêlait aux sanglots de Van Pelt, consolée par Rigbsy. Cho resta de marbre, et Lisbon, Lisbon ne pouvait même plus pleurer, elle ne voulait pas que son dernier moment en compagnie de son consultant soit fait de larmes.

Prêtre : _« Je vais laisser la parole à ses amis et coéquipiers, qui le connaissait mieux que personne. »_ dit-il en faisant un signe aux 4 amis alignés devant le cercueil.

Ils s'avancèrent vers l'hôtel près du cercueil. Ce fut van pelt qui prit la parole en première.

Van Pelt : _« Jane était bien plus qu'un simple coéquipier, c'était un ami. Il m'a aidé à prendre confiance en moi, à me considérer comme je suis et je… »_ Mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase tellement elle était émue.  
Elle déposa une rose blanche sur le cercueil et fit un pas en arrière.

Rigsby : _« Euh Jane, il m'a aidé à trouver ma femme et grâce à lui, j'ai un magnifique fils. Merci mon frère…Repose en paix. » _Termina t-il en déposant la rose de la même façon que Van Pelt.

Cho : _« Jane était un emmerdeur. Mais c'était Jane et on ne l'aurait jamais changé. Tu auras laissé beaucoup de larmes derrière toi, des larmes de joies et de tristesses. Mais aujourd'hui, ce sont des larmes de tristesses, celle d'avoir perdu un frère. Adieu vieux frère. »_ Termina t-il en effectuant les mêmes gestes que ses amis.

Ce fut au tour de Lisbon de s'exprimer.

Lisbon : _« Jane, Jane était mon ami probablement mon meilleur ami. Un jour il m'a fait la promesse de toujours me sauver, me protéger et je…Je t'en veux terriblement de ne pas avoir honoré ta promesse jusqu'au bout Jane. Tu nous abandonnes, tu m'abandonnes… J'avais tellement besoin de toi, même si je prétendais sans cesse le contraire. C'est ton sourire rayonnant qui embellissait mes débuts de journées quand tu m'apportais mon café dans mon bureau. Et maintenant ? Maintenant tu n'es plus là Jane. J'aimerais tellement me réveiller en sachant que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, que tu seras là pour me réconforter, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je te déteste, mais en même temps, je t'aimais tellement. Tu vas terriblement me manquer Patrick, Reposes en paix. »_ Elle embrassa la rose et la déposa sur le cercueil en laissant couler une larme solitaire qui s'échoua sur le dessus du cercueil.

Les 4 amis restèrent ainsi jusqu'au dernier coup de pelle, et regardèrent un moment la pierre tombale sur laquelle était inscrite « Patrick Jane » en lettres d'or.

Ils quittèrent le cimetière avec le souvenir de cet ami qui avait changé leurs vies, définitivement.

**THE END.**


End file.
